


The Lesson

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: The Pet Xander Verse [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus teaches William and Xander a lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

**Title:** The Lesson  
 **Author:** theladymerlin  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Pairing:** Angelus/William, William/Pet Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) # 244 Nonsense  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Please note this is a William(Spike)/Pet!Xander Verse but this fic is Angelus/William  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
 **Beta(s):** none, all mistakes are my very own  
 **Summary:** Angelus teaches William and Xander a lesson  
 **A/N:** This is for [](http://clucksy.livejournal.com/profile)[**clucksy**](http://clucksy.livejournal.com/) who wanted Xander to walk in on Angelus/William and was a bit disappointed when he didn't. It was a good idea and I hope this makes up for it.  
  
  
  
Xander walked through the small corridor which led to his master's chambers, excited at the thought of spending some time together. He'd spent most of his day outside where the heat of the sun warmed his skin as he worked in one of the many gardens in the expansive grounds of the Aurelius mansion. Even though he wasn't used as a slave, he still enjoyed working with his hands and it was nice to spend some time outside in the sun. Of course Sun and Moon kept fussing and complaining that his skin would get sunburned and dirty. After trying to sleep with all the noise, his master finally intervened on his behalf. Xander thought Master wanted to keep Xander's skin golden and brown and he certainly didn't object. He liked it when his master spent hours caressing and admiring his tanned form. He needed to make sure he kept his master's interest. After all, Master was still spending far too much time with his sire. Something Xander didn't really understand. Why would his master wish to spend time with someone so cruel? Xander hesitated outside the open door when he heard the angry voice of Master Angelus inside the room. 

  
“William! You will teach your pet some obedience. I will not stand for any nonsense. Mistress Darla will be arriving later in the week and this behaviour will not be tolerated.”

  
“Angelus,” he could hear Master William plead. “Sire, he doesn't under-.”

  
“Enough,” the stern voice interrupted. “Put him in his place or I will do it for you. If he embarrasses me in front of The Mistress, I will take it out of your hide boy. Do I make myself clear?”

  
“Yes Sire,” came the quiet reply.

  
“Darla complains I let you run wild and spoil you far too much. Is she right? Do you need a firmer hand and harsher punishment? Come here,” Master Angelus commanded, accompanied by the sound of a leather belt sliding out of the loops that normally keep it in place and giving a sharp crack when the length was finally freed.

  
Xander couldn't bear to listen to any more and fear for his Master made him move without thought. He entered the room and quickly took in the scene before him. Angelus stood with his hands by his side, the leather belt dangling limply from his right, the end lying upon the deep burgundy rug. William stopped in his movement across the room and looked as his pet entered with a look of fury upon his face. “NO! I won't let you hurt him.”

  
Xander felt William pulling and tugging on his shoulders and saying something to him but he could only hear the roaring of his blood in his ears as his heart pounded in fury. He stood defiantly before the Master of the house, preventing him from reaching his master and doing any more harm. 

  
“This is exactly what I'm talking about.” Angelus laughed before looking over Xander's shoulder at his childe.  “And why does he think I'm going to hurt you?”

  


Shock made Xander's body stiffen and confusion marred his brow. He looked between his master and the larger vampire but found no answers as they merely stared at one another. “Master?” Xander asked. “Why would he ask? I saw the marks on your skin.”

  
“Ah. Is that it?” Angelus asked as his smile got bigger. Xander nodded in response, hoping he would get some kind of an explanation. 

  
William stepped around Xander to face his Sire. “I tried to tell you, he doesn't understand.” 

  
“Then maybe we should make him understand the ways of a vampire family and perhaps I can teach you a more effective lesson at the same time. Trying to beat it into certainly doesn't work,” Angelus said with a sly smile.  

  
“You won't hurt him,” Master William stated firmly.

  
Angelus took one measured step closer and growled, “Are you telling me what to do?”

  
William didn't step back but he did look away for a moment as if considering how to respond. “I'm asking you Sire.”

  
Angelus raised his eyebrows and asked, “And what do you I get out of it? The usual payment?”

  
Xander could see Master William's hands clench where he held them behind his back and his spine stiffened slightly before relaxing again. “The Master Tepes has something you want and he's willing to give it to you for a...a favour.” He paused and Angelus nodded for him to continue. “I'll do it.”

  
“Ah William. You will do it anyway.”

  
“Perhaps,” William agreed. “But he would be much more grateful with my cooperation.”

  
“True. Very well.” Angelus looked at Xander. “Take off Master William's clothes.”  

  
It was true, Xander definitely didn't understand and he felt even more baffled by the sudden order. He turned confused pleading eyes to his master. Master William stepped close and picked up one of his hands and held it against his chest. He leaned in and whispered in Xander's ear, “It's okay Xander. I know you don't understand but please, do as he says.” 

  
Xander thought Master's eyes looked sad and he wanted to take that look away so he began to unbutton Master's shirt with the hand still resting upon the muscled chest. Xander slid the soft material down his master's arms and after carefully folding it, he placed it in the chair normally reserved for this purpose. Master William had followed him to the chair and he now sat so Xander could remove his boots. He slid each foot free after carefully undoing the laces and he then set each boot aside with care. Master William stood while Xander knelt and undid the belt and slid the tight denim down the lean, toned thighs. William lifted each foot in turn, allowing Xander to free the material from around his feet before folding it and carefully setting it atop the shirt. Master William walked slowly over and stood before his Sire and waited with his head respectfully bowed. Angelus took his time and walked carefully around the younger vampire, occasionally lifting a hand to caress and stroke William's skin. After completing a full circle, he looked at Xander who still knelt upon the floor. “Isn't he beautiful?”

  
Xander wasn't sure if he was supposed to respond so he chose to simply nod which seemed the appropriate response when Angelus smiled. “Sit in the chair. Make yourself comfortable.” Go on,” he added when Xander hesitated. “You might as well since he's paying for it,” he said with a gesture over his shoulder.  Xander's eyes widened and he drew in a sharp breath. He opened his mouth to speak but Master Angelus held up a hand. “Don't make it worse.”

  


He waited expectantly and Xander scrambled to get in the chair. Looking over his shoulder he said, “Up on the bed.”

  


Master William took a deep breath and let it out with a soft resigned sigh before doing as he'd been instructed. After climbing up, he scooted around so his back rested on the mound of pillows at the head of the bed. Angelus stalked over to the bed and snapped his fingers. William obediently slid his legs wider apart and the large vampire settled comfortably between them. He stroked the soft, pale skin with his hands in a rhythmic motion. Angelus moved higher and thrust his crotch in William's face. “Take out my cock,” he ordered. 

  


Xander watched, enthralled, as William carefully undid the fastening on his sire's trousers and gently, almost reverently took the large, engorged penis in his hand. William looked up at Angelus and after receiving a small nod, his tongue slid out to lick and tease the head causing Angelus to groan. “Suck it baby.” 

  


Opening his mouth wide, William slid the length slowly inside until his lips rested in the curls at the base. Angelus grasped the blonde curls in his hands and fucked the willing mouth. His eyes turned to Xander. “You don't understand do you? He's mine. He belongs to me to do with as I please.”

  


He released his hold on William's hair and slid back down between the outstretched legs. Angelus held a hand out, palm up, in front of William who rolled slightly to procure one of the many bottles on the table next to the bed. “My favourite. You do like to please my boy. Pour some on my hand.” William did as instructed and Angelus slid his slick digits down and delved between William's cheeks. Angelus tapped a hand on William's leg and the young vampire quickly responded by bringing his legs up and back, thus exposing his small pink hole. Angelus continued to prepare his childe, thrusting a finger in and out then adding another. Xander could see the pleasure on William's face as those large fingers probed and teased. Part of Xander wanted to look away but a larger part wanted to continue to watch the erotic display. He realised his cock was hard and he looked down to see a small bead of fluid had oozed from the tip. He jerked his gaze back up when he heard Angelus' amused voice. “So gorgeous all laid out and panting.”

  


  
William made a small noise of protest when Angelus removed his fingers. “What's wrong boy. You want my cock? You want to feel this big cock stretching your tight little hole?”

  
“Please.” William begged.

  
“What do you want?” Angelus asked as he slid his cock around the outside of William's prepared opening.

  
“Fuck me Sire. Please.”

  
“Begging for it. Do you see now Xander. Do you see your Master and what he does? How he pays? The little whore,” Angelus said as he slowly slid his length inside. Xander's eyes met William's and held as Angelus began to thrust hard and fast. Angelus threw his head back as his pace and force increased. Xander watched as a single tear freed itself from the corner of William's eye. He followed the crooked path as it slid slowly down his cheek. Xander closed his eyes and heard Angelus roar his completion. There was a rustling of movement before the next order. “Lick it clean.” 

  


Xander felt angry and betrayed. His master was giving himself to his Sire and anyone else who wanted him. And worse Master had lied to him. When Xander dared to look again, Master Angelus was standing by the door, his clothes once again in order. “I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure there are things you wish to discuss. Goodnight.” He opened the door to leave but turned back before walking out. “Oh and William. Don't forget that little favour you're going to do for me. Be sure to dress the part.”

  
The door shut behind him and Xander turned his eyes to the bed where his master still sat but had covered his nakedness with the blanket that was usually folded on the end. “Xander,” Master said before stopping and looking away and closing his eyes. “Go for your bath. You are dirty from the gardens.”

  
Xander wanted to yell and stomp his feet but he was still the obedient pet and rose from his place. He paused as he came near the bed and his master's hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. “I'm sorry. We'll talk later. I promise,” he said softly.

  


Xander continued on his way when his wrist was released, and bounced off the door frame as tears blurred his vision. He closed the door and leaned his back against it, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of anger and hurt from the other room.

~*~  



End file.
